Waiting
by hopelessromantic5
Summary: How long would you wait for love, a week? a month? all eternity? Seth had always been there for Jake, waiting on the sidelines for the day Jacob will open his eyes and see what's right in front of him. A one shot about the power of true love.


**This story is very different from what I usually write, I hope you like it. **

**I want to dedicate this story to my husband; with you I've had the privilege to experience the meaning of true love. I love you now and forever…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

"Hey bro!" Exclaimed Seth in his usually upbeat tone as he entered his best friend's garage.

"Hey." Answered Jake unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" Seth had known Jake for most of his life and was completely in tune with his best friend. It didn't take much for him to realize when his friend was sad, angry or just plain tired. Jake knew Seth like the back of his hand, lucky for him, Seth's outlook in life was so positive it took a lot to make him angry. In the last year Seth had been his rock, he proved the strength of his character staying by his side when all his friends began giving him a wide berth, fed up with his constant whining and complaining. Jacob's obsession with Bella Swan was costing him more than he wanted to accept but he was unwilling to see reason.

"Nothing is wrong." Jake's tone was angry "What made you think something was wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you are going to turn that wrench into a pretzel." Jake paused to look at the wrench he was holding and had no choice but laugh at the twisted piece of metal. He chucked aside the ruined tool and began looking for another.

"You know, the usual shit." Mumbled Jake, as in confession.

"What did she do now? C'mon, lay it on me buddy!" Seth never got exasperated with one exception Bella, the girl that had been playing Jake like a puppet for months. From the moment she came back to Forks she had been making strides on becoming the most hated girl in Washington. The way she manipulated Jacob didn't escape anyone except Jake himself.

"She didn't do anything; anyway, you wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I? Just because I never had a girlfriend doesn't mean I'm completely ignorant to matters of the heart. If memory serves, you never had a girlfriend either and yet you consider yourself an expert." Seth's comment made Jake smile. The puppy was always able to lift his spirits, it didn't matter if he felt down on the dumps; just his mere presence would automatically improve his mood.

"No, you wouldn't understand because I know how you feel about her, Seth; how the whole pack feels about her. You have no idea how hard it is to love someone and have to see them parade themselves with someone else, especially someone that doesn't deserve them, someone that will end up hurting them."

Seth remained quiet for several minutes, deep in thought, debating within himself with so many feelings and thoughts that were pushing to come out of his heart and spill out of his mouth. "You're right about that, I have no idea." Seth's demeanor changed slightly as he walked to the workbench and after pushing aside some parts and tools sat on it. As usual, Jacob was too busy daydreaming of Bella to even notice.

"Anyway, she made it very clear she is choosing him and I have to give up."

"Are you?" Asked Seth, suddenly hopeful.

"Nope, as long as her heart beats I'll be there for her and even after."

"You are hopeless man. You know what? I'll wait, because I know one day you will come to your senses and I want to be there to celebrate you freedom."

The two friends spent the rest of the afternoon between grease, laughs, pizza and the occasional emotional outburst usually fueled by some comment about that whose name shall not be said. It was a good day; any moment the pair spent together was a guaranteed good time. They were perfect for each other, best friends willing to be whatever the other needed, wanted or desired.

* * *

"Jake, you have to come back, if you don't you'll never have closure. The wedding is today and you need to be there, it's the only way you will be convinced she is not an option."

"You don't understand, she is making a mistake. This is going to cost her too much; she will pay with her life!" exclaimed Jacob, while pacing on a meadow in the middle of the forest that had been his refuge since receiving the wedding invitation.

"That's her choice; she knows what she is getting herself into, it's her life to lose, not yours!" It was one of those rare occasions in which Seth lost his patience, raising his voice and becoming aggressive. Jake was not used to seeing his friend in that state and backed up defensively in case he phased out of anger.

"She doesn't understand, he casted a spell on her or something. You know how tricky those leeches can be." Explained Jake, trying to get his friend to understand his point of view.

"Jake you are the one who doesn't understand, how do you explain that everyone can see this except you? She doesn't want you; that is a fact you have to accept."

"I can't Seth, I love her too much."

"Jake, you may love her but not as much as you think. You're obsessed with her, that's not love." Jake stopped to look at his friend, the only one who had been brave enough to confront him about his feelings. Seth stood in front of him visibly shaking, his fists clenching and unclenching, his mouth tense and his eyes glistening with the tears he was no willing to let escape.

"You truly believe that Seth?"

"Yes I do and I know that deep down you know it too."

"Will you go with me?"

"Of course, you're my best friend. I would accompany you to the end of the earth if necessary." Seth walked towards his friends enveloping him in a cocoon of love and protection. Jake succumbed to the pain and wept bitterly in Seth's arms. Jake was letting go to all the hope and unreal expectations he had been holding onto and it hurt him deeply.

"I will be waiting in the shadows, like always, if at any moment you feel your resolve falter, just look behind you, I have your back."

Once at the wedding, Seth remained on the sidelines while Jake made peace with himself and with his luck. Bella dressed in white, rested on his arms as they danced together and said their good byes. This was the last time Jacob saw her since she left with her husband never to be seen again. It was a condition the council established to guarantee peace and compliance with the treaty; if Edward changed her they could never under any circumstance come back to Washington. No matter how many generations passed, their return would be considered a breach on the treaty and an act of war.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you are a college man now; just the other day you were struggling to learn how to wipe your butt." Jake sat on the small bed in Seth's dorm room. He was a freshman in college studying to become a teacher as he always dreamed of providing better education and guidance to the kids at the reservation.

"Jake I simply grew up, you just were too busy to notice." And grow up he did, not only he had inherited the skin tone, hair and facial features of the Quileute. He inherited the mysticism and wisdom of his people. Jake felt uncomfortable ogling at his friend while he changed his shirt; Seth was extremely handsome, well defined pecs and abs, strong long arms, and a smile that could melt a rock.

"I have been an awful friend, why did you put up with all my nonsense?" Asked Jacob, embarrassed.

"Mmmm I was waiting for you to see how awesome I am!" The pair laughed heartily, knowing that the person who was sharing their laughter was the most important person in the world for them.

* * *

"Damn it Jake, do you even know what time it is? I have to work tomorrow." Answered Seth annoyed at his friend's lack of consideration. He needed his rest, there was no way he could stand in a roomful of high school students while feeling like he wanted to crawl back in bed and hide under the covers.

"Yes I know Seth, but I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not." Something in Jake's tone convinced Seth to listen to him. He didn't know if it was the sense of urgency or the nervousness in his tone.

"Ok speak, but don't get mad if I start snoring!"

"Not over the phone, open the door I'm right outside."

"What the heck?" Grumpily Seth opened the door of his apartment. Just like he said Jacob was anxiously waiting outside. Any trace of sleep was chased away the second Jake pushed him inside the apartment and cradling Seth's sleepy head between his hands kissed him softly. Seth's surprise prevented him from responding, just a tornado of questions going around in his mind. How? Since when? Why?

"I'm so sorry Seth" Whispered Jake against his friend's slightly parted lips.

"For what Jake?" Asked Seth breathlessly, willing his heart to halt in the crazy race it started the moment Jake's lips touched his.

"For waiting so long, for being an idiot, for hurting you." He alternated his words with gently nibbling, licking and kissing Seth's awaiting lips.

Seth pulled back slightly to be able to have a good view of his friend's eyes. He knew that just by looking in Jake's eyes he would have confirmation of his real intentions. "Jake is this for real or are you just jealous because you saw me with Collin?"

"I have to admit that jealousy gave me the push I needed."

"You have nothing to be jealous about, there is nothing going on between Collin and me."

"Good; that facilitates things, I won't have to kill him." Answered Jake with a chuckle.

"Jake, do you love me?"

"Dummy, do you have to ask?"

"Yes, I need to hear you say it."

"I love you Seth." Four simple words that through the course of history, had been responsible for life and death, for sadness and joy. Seth had waited to hear them more than anybody would; he lost hope in more than one occasion, but never gave up. Always comparing any person, male or female, that would approach him, to Jacob; nobody stood a chance when placed next to his best friend, turned object of his affection. The man that for so many years he loved secretly, the man who on that most perfect moment made him the happiest person in the universe.

"I have been dreaming for so long about hearing you say those words." Whispered Seth while treading his fingers on his friend's hair. This was the kind of intimacy he craved more than anything.

"I should've said them a long time ago, since high school."

"WHAT? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was afraid of so many things, what would the pack say, my family, your family, but you know what? screw them all, I love you Seth Clearwater, and if you will take me I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"My Jake, at last you're mine."

"Forever yours baby." They sealed the pact with a kiss that lasted all night. The first rays of the morning sun found them entangled on each other's arms on the sofa. Seth peacefully sleeping with his head on Jake's chest.

When they came out to their friends and family it was less of a shock than they expected. There was initial reluctance from both families, but as time passed they realized that the feelings the two shifters had for each other where deep and strong. The reality was that they had been friends for so many years and that friendship only made their relationship stronger.

* * *

"Thank you Seth." Said Jacob to his husband as they stood in their bedroom on their wedding night. It had been the culmination of years of companionship, friendship, understanding, tears, laughter but more than anything true love.

"For what, baby?" Answered Seth dreamily, as he admired the features of the man that only a few hours ago had promised him eternal love. He didn't really need a ceremony or a piece of paper to confirm what his heart was overflowing with. But he needed that relationship to be acknowledged by all his family and friends. They needed to know that from that moment on he was no longer one; he was one half of a whole. He was part of Jacob and Jacob was part of him for the rest of their lives.

"For waiting for me, for making me so happy, for completing me, for taking my name Seth Black-Clearwater." Said Jacob before nudging his husband on the side of the head.

"My heart has been yours for so long it was about time the rest of me joined it in the deal." Admitted Seth sheepishly. "It was a beautiful ceremony, you looked so handsome."

"It was beautiful because you were there. You have always been there, like my guardian angel."

"It's been an honor and my privilege, one that I will enjoy for the rest of my life."

Life smiled at the two shifters, who with the help of Seth's sister, Leah, became fathers to a bouncing baby boy who they named Ibrahim, which meant "strong man". This boy carried in his blood the duty of becoming the next alpha of the La Push pack. He proved to be a handful, having inherited both the best and the worst traits of his parents. From Jacob he inherited the strength, decisiveness and stubbornness. He was so much like Seth that anybody would have thought he was his natural father; he was a ray of sunshine capable of illuminating the darkest day, a good dedicated student who always worked hard.

* * *

"Ibrahim Black-Clearwater, class Valedictorian." Announced the school principal over the wild cheering and clapping of the people in the auditorium.

"My Seth, I'm so proud of him, of our Ibrahim. Class valedictorian! Did you hear how the teachers only had high praises for him? I'm so glad he got his brains from your side of the family, you know I was never one for schooling."

Ibrahim proved to everybody what he was made of when at only sixteen years of age he took over the pack as their leader. He had inherited from his father the leadership and commanding presence essential to any alpha. He made it his life's purpose to keep his people safe and protected from any enemy.

* * *

"Seth he is only nineteen, he hasn't lived; he doesn't know what he wants. I know he had always been mature for his age and responsible like no other, but I don't agree with this. He is too young to get married."

"_Ibrahim has grown to be a wonderful man, Annalysse is a very nice girl and they are perfect for each other. The fact is, he is a man and it's his decision, not ours."_

"I know but the house will be so empty without him."

"_Silly, he is going to live five minutes away. And you will always have me, you always have, you always will."_

"I know my angel."

"_Now go give our son your blessing, he is waiting for it."_

One year later later Ibrahim walked in, sure of his decision to join his life to Annalysse. It was very emotional to promise eternal love and companionship under the presence of his parents, family and friends. His two dads had been the biggest influence on his life, showing him the meaning of strength, honor, courage and love. His prayer on that day was to follow his fathers example and be able to love, respect and honor his wife with the same intensity and passion that he had seen in his parents eyes.

* * *

"Dad, you look ridiculous, you let her get away with everything. You wouldn't have allowed me to get away with half the things you not only accept now, but encourage."

"I know, I know I'm spoiling her but she is my granddaughter. After all that's what grandpas are for, to spoil the kids rotten and then send them back to their parents, teaching them a valuable lesson, payback is a bitch." Jacob laughed lightly as he watched his granddaughter find more and more trinkets to put on him. He was already wearing a boa, a silver crown with colored jewels and several bead necklaces; he drew the line with the make-up. He knew that if any of the remaining members of the old pack saw him he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

"How is he?" Asked Annalyse, worried about the condition of her father-in-law. He had always been healthy and in the lapse of two weeks his health began to decline, like a candle that burns slowly, it's fire shining less and less with each passing minute. Ibrahim called her, knowing that the time for his father to join his dad was fast approaching. She had to stay home consoling Sophia who was devastated, to make matters worse the day her Grandpa Jacob went in the hospital she phased for the first time and they couldn't trust her to come to the hospital since her control was still very immature.

"He is fading fast; the doctor said he is just too eager to go. He had never been the same since dad died. I remember like it was yesterday, I was a freshman in high school, during third period the principal went to get me. Immediately my heart sunk, I knew it had to be something serious, my thoughts went to Grandpa Billy but it was worse, much worse. Sam was waiting for me at the principal's office, he insisted on waiting until we got home, but how could I wait? I demanded that he tell me and that's when I felt part of my soul die. Daddy Seth had been in a car accident driving back from Seattle, the roads were deemed safe but he hit a patch of black ice losing control of the car and hitting an eighteen wheeler." She listened quietly to the tale she had heard dozens of times before. Ibrahim's eyes lost in the most painful memories he stored in his heart. Maybe it was his own way to prepare himself to experience the same sense of loss for a second time.

"But he didn't die immediately." Contributed Annalyse encouraging her husband to continue.

"No, he fought, his wolf genes tried to repair the damage, but his injuries were too extensive. He held on until dad and I got there though. He was covered in blood and barely recognizable but he still smiled at us. He gave me his blessing and told me how much he loved me. Dad held on to him crying and begging him not to go, I will never forget daddy's words. _I will always be with you, never forget I'm your guardian angel. When the time is right you will join me, I'll be waiting for you. I waited for you for many years and will wait for an eternity if it's necessary. I know you will find your way back to my arms. Remember you'll never be alone, I love you."_

"That day was the last time Dad phased, he gave up his wolf and his position as alpha stating he wasn't fit to lead anymore. He was incomplete once more, the part of his soul he found that night he walked into my daddy's apartment was gone, forever. Dad Jake never became bitter; he always said that knowing Seth was waiting for him gave him hope. At times I worried because I heard him talking to Daddy Seth so many times. But he knew better, he knew daddy Seth was listening and he felt his love and support during their chats, it gave him the strength to keep going."

"Ibrahim, you need to come in." A doctor with a somber expression behind the heavy frame of his glasses called Ibrahim to be with his dad in his final hour. There was no hope, no chance or miracle was expected. Jake needed to go and Ibrahim understood this perfectly.

Ibrahim walked in slowly trying to prevent the inevitable, maybe if he took his time his father would stay with him longer. To his surprise instead of the somber face of death he witnessed the most beautiful proof that true love is more powerful than death. His father laid on his deathbed peacefully, only the slight movement of his chest as it raised and fell giving any indication that he was still among them. In one hand two pictures, one of him and Seth with a toothless Ibrahim during his kindergarten graduation, the other one of his granddaughter Sophia. On his other hand he held tightly Seth's wedding band which until that moment he had kept on a chain around his neck. His eyes were closed; a smile that nobody had seen in years adorned his wrinkled face.

With his last breaths he whispered "My Seth, I knew you would wait for me, my guardian angel, I'm here … forever." Without any effort he lifted his arms opening his hands receiving an invisible embrace. The only sound in the room was the soft clink of the ring as it fell on the floor and a soft breeze that enveloped all those in the room, blowing the pictures out of his reach. Jake's arms fell back onto the bed while his body rested at last. In the sky, two stars collided lighting up the heavens as the two lovers fell into each other's arms where they will spend all eternity.


End file.
